Born For Royalty
by MayaLoveTheBigFour
Summary: A Redakai ONE SHOT, featuring my previous story: A Redakai Tale, that is currently being redone. The Imperiaz have their clones too. But Diara's clone is way greedier and bolder than her, and one day her greed takes her too far... R&R pls; rated T for violence and a tiny bit of trauma (plus some insults that turned out perfectly) 333


**Born For Royalty- a Redakai ONE_SHOT**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Redakai. I only take credit for the plot and any original ideas.**

* * *

"This is insane Dyara!"

"The master's going to _slaughter_ you if she catches you wearing it!"

"Shh! You two idiots are gonna blow my cover!"

"Shhh!"

Two servant ladies walked by, part of the few servants awake at an hour this early, gossiping about the latest things they'd overheard being spoken here and there, while carrying some unwashed laundry. When their footsteps were long gone, the three girls poked their heads from behind the pole and looked all around them.

"Right, coast is clear." said a girl with short black hair to the girl next to her, that had dark blue hair flowing down to her shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go." whined a voice from behind, before pushing them aside with contempt. "Out of my way!" the girl spoke as she royally strode past them, flicking her brunette locks over her shoulder. Her two sisters glanced at each other then followed obediently.

"Dyara this is madness!" the girl with blue hair whispered, looking around for anyone coming. Dyara continued to strode confidently, unconvinced.

"Are you out of your mind?" the black haired girl added, still shocked her sister would _dare_ even try that. Especially because it was their master's, and it was one of the most valuable things of hers. Dyara turned around and pointed a gloved finger at her.

"Listen if you don't want to help me so be it!" she said then turned back and kept walking down the hallway. "Why did you come anyway? You've been useless so far." The girl ignored her sister's comments as usual and kept going with it.

"Why are you risking your life just-"

"Enough Tiny!" yelled Dyara, even though it echoed through the entire room and to the ears of anyone nearby. " _I_ deserve to sit on that throne, not _her_ , _I_ am the true royalty here!" she stomped her foot on the floor stubbornly, placing her hands over her chest in a dramatic way.

"Okay, okay! Just stop yelling!" whispered Tiny, raising her hands up. Dyara turned around without another word and walked up to the massive double doors that led to May's throne room. The obsidian gates opened loudly, adding to the panic of the two sisters cowering behind the princess, since the noise could have alerted people.

Dyara still stared wide eyed at the imposing throne room, even if she had seen it several times. Her sisters poked their heads out from behind her and looked around the room in equal awe, but with a slight anxiety about the situation. As Dyara walked to the throne, they got even more nervous and almost fled without her.

"Dyara, master could be here any time! Come on, let's go!" The princess spun around to her blue haired sister in complete outrage.

"Fine Kozza, leave!" she screamed, making both jump. "You and Tiny are more annoying than a swarm of angry parrots, so if you want to leave be my _guest_!"

That did it. They stumbled out the room and dashed behind the closest pole, panting desperately. If those high-pitched screams of her didn't attract attention, than the whole lair must have turned deaf. They stayed to see what would happen though, since it was their sister after all.

Dyara watched them leave without a care.

"If they don't want to see me fulfill my destiny, I'll enjoy it by myself!" she muttered to herself as she approached the throne. She could feel its dark aura as she came closer, and when she climbed the stairs her feet felt like solid steel as soon as she tried to budge them. Then she saw _it_ , and was too mesmerized to move.

On the dark green pillow of the emerald throne lay a gorgeous, but menacing elven crown. It was beautifully carved, with silver edges smooth like glass and a piece of the rarest crystals on Earth shaped like a frozen tear attached to it as a royalty sign at the front. Sparkling of a transparent blue, the Aquass Crystal was glowing with power, dark and vile power. It sent chills down your spine, just like the one who proudly wore it, and it was all flowing with black energy if you looked close enough to see the waves.

The princess stared into its beauty for a while, then was filled with the same anxiety that her sisters felt before, if not even stronger. She shot glances all around her, but no one was in sight. She was the only one worthy of that power, she thought pompously, taking in a deep breath. She was surprised of how powerful the aura was, pushing her back when she tried to grab it, but her greedy and impatient attitude got her close enough to get a hold of it and lift it in the air.

It was lighter than expected, and it almost flew out of her hands if it hadn't been for her frantic hand joggling before she barely caught it in time. It was light as a feather, undoubtedly from the aura surrounding it. And, now she noticed, _her_ too. When she had touched it, the black magic protecting it went to cover the holder, and now she emitted the same power as her master- _former_ master, or so she thought. It was so beautiful it corrupted her with greed.

She ripped off the tiara that went around her head and carefully placed the priceless elven crown in its place, closing her eyes to experience it at the fullest. The amount of power it filled her with was more than she could handle. The black aura around her became incredibly visible and covered her whole skin in a dark, deep shadow, caused her hair to defy gravity itself and when her eyes shot open there wasn't even a hint of green left in them, only two black glowing pupils. It was a scary sight.

She looked at her hands and body, seeing the aura and feeling utterly invincible, commanding and more imperious than ever. She felt like the world was hers, no one would be brave enough to face her now and no one would ever, ever, _ever_ give her orders again. It was such a great feeling she wanted it to last forever, to be so powerful the world would kneel before their rightful ruler and then she would gain even more power, until she was to be the most powerful being in the entire endless _**universe**_!

The glass shattered on impact with the floor, snapping her out of her trance as her head shot towards the sound of the noise. Her now green eyes suddenly locked, and the feeling of power vanished instantly, leaving nothing but sheer horror and dreadful relisation. _What have I done…_

"You…" May hissed as her pupils became so thin that you could barely see them behind her glowing eyes. She almost crushed her bones tightening her fists while dark shadows of spikes covered the walls rapidly from behind her. Dyara almost chocked when she heard her dominant voice, and drastically realised it wasn't the crown that gave her master the power she had. Her master had _given_ the crown the power it held. Even in her casual 'house' robe, May was by far the most frightening enemy to _ever_ have. She practically ripped the crown off her head and dashed up the stairs leading to the throne at light speed. She carefully placed it back on the pillow, extremely cautious not to break it somehow then backed up a good distance from it, and stopped on the top stairs. She meant to beg for her forgiveness, say she was sorry, she hadn't been herself, it was not her fault, she had no idea how it happened, but every excuse died when she turned around to speak.

May didn't even give her time to stumble backwards. Her hand shot up like a lightning bolt and gripped her throat, pulling her off the ground and dangling above the lower stairs. Dyara struggled to part her hands, but miserably failed as she continued to try, even if she was suffocating fast and May was practically mentally burning a hole through her head when she found herself staring into those dark, murdering eyes. She raised her other hand in the air and as lightning started to dance between her fingers, her voice echoed with a thousand others.

"You filthy…" Dyara whimpered and wriggled under her strength.

"Despicable…" Her eyed widened in horror when it grew brighter.

"Arrogant, _insufferable_ _**TRAITOR**_!"

All that came after that was an outraged roar and an agonized scream, followed by the booming sound of a deadly lightning bolt. As more servants awoke, they screamed and ran away when they met their enraged blood-covered master striding furiously down the halls to get changed, wearing the crown she would never take off again. She strode past an E-Teens' room, not noticing the two last-minute-Insta-Warped sisters that had fainted from the traumatizing show they'd just watched, and headed to her room without looking back.

 _What had been born for royalty… had sacrificed for greed._

* * *

 **Been a long time, no updates etc, etc. Sorry again, I take it you've completely forgotten about me since I haven't posted anything for weeks. But nevermind that, here's a one-shot I promised. If you're a fan of Frozen and believe that Hans could actually turn good( in a fanfic at least ) then go check it out! Save some time... :P 33**


End file.
